Clone Tycoon Wiki
Welcome to the Clone Tycoon Wiki Clone Tycoon is a "ROBLOX" game where you create your own clones to collect money to build a base and become the king of the current server you are in! What's the main topic of the game? The main topic of the game is basically a tycoon where you work but get to upgrade or build stuff along the way as your earn some sort of currency available to that genre of the game. ANNOUNCEMENTS * I am having some trouble filling some wiki pages up, if any users are out there who know Clone Tycoon, it would be kind to fill the pages up with more detail - 3/11/17 * I need a logo for the wiki, can someone email a .png of a font used from Clone Tycoon's games or at least proffesional or fit enough for the wiki? Thanks! My email: gamecollecters45@gmail.com - 3/11/17 * Some of the pages on the wiki do not contain Clone Tycoon 1's information, I don't want a wikia user to get confused what game is it from, can anybody please edit some of the wiki pages to tell which game is it from or add pages from the first game, thank you! - 3/11/17 * I made some errors on some pages on some specific items that have an upgrade (From the exclusive gem shop) and there image or info is not there, I may need some help - 3/12/17 * I need help on the "Points" wiki page (It doesn't exist yet) but I'm having trouble gathering the information about the main idea, so it'll be kind if someone can help and do it for me, thanks! - 3/31/17 Adding Pages Note When you add a page to the wiki, there are several rules to follow so you don't create a controversy or don't mistake the user. # Don't add personal opinions - You can add minor opinions on objects but not on people. Example: "The 'item' is complex", not "The 'item' is gross" or "I think the 'item' is-" and your personal opinion. Also, don't add any opinion on real people or Roblox users. You can only add opinions on a roblox user if it is a quote, but don't add any nonsense qoutes such as "Trains are cool", it has to be inspiring or serious. # Double-check your page if all spelling is correct, if not, try to correct it or if any wikia user is available to correct it, please do so. If there are too many spelling mistakes, the page will be deleted. # No pages that are off-topic from the franchise of the clone tycoon games. Like adding pages from another game made by Ultraw that are not canon or connected to Clone Tycoon. Also, don't add tiny things as pages such as "grass" or "walls" to the wiki, besides, more tiny details for the wiki will be more tough adding new pages since you may have to add wiki directory links.or the wiki page will not be found by many users. Those are all the rules for now, please follow them! Last updated: 3/12/17 Check out the games and the creator! Ultraw's Profile ROBLOX Clone Tycoon 1 Clone Tycoon 2 - Future Clone Tycoon Original - Clone Army Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse